One type of hybrid transmission is a transmission that may be powered by an engine as well as an electric motor/generator connected with an energy storage device. A key goal in designing a hybrid powertrain is to enable high operating efficiency over various operating modes to meet a wide variety of vehicle operating conditions. Often, an electric-only operating mode (i.e., wherein the vehicle is powered only by the motor) and an engine-only operating mode are provided. A hybrid operating mode, in which both the engine and the motor add power, may also be provided. Efficiencies in conducting the various operating modes to best meet vehicle power demands while maintaining smooth transitions between modes are desired.